


Семь мгновений R2D2

by Daisjo



Series: Челлендж "7 дней" [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Headcanon, Humor, Minor Character Death, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo
Summary: Работа написана на одноименный челлендж - семь драбблов по ключевым словам, выкладываемых в течение недели.Драбблы сюжетно связаны между собой, но не все идут линейно по временной шкале.
Series: Челлендж "7 дней" [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801324
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ключевое слово - "децентрализация"

Поисковая операция, цель – автономный модуль системы жизнеобеспечения. Найдено 374 элемента. Отфильтровать по запросу «модуль управления мусорными отсеками». Найден 1 элемент. Классифицировать задействованные в контуре управления устройства по степени активности систем. Устройства №486/1, №486/2 и №1124/18 функционируют в режиме мусорного пресса. Сигнал 402895/11, остановка процесса. Подтверждение. Сигнал 000012, перезапуск устройства без тестирования систем. 

Подтверждение. До начала нового цикла прессования осталось 15 минут… 14 минут 59 секунд…

Амбивалентное понятие – децентрализация. С одной стороны, на поиск отсутствующего центрального модуля жизнеобеспечения пришлось потратить лишние 58,368 секунд, что вряд ли добавило ресурса нервным системам условных владельцев и их компании. С другой стороны, взломать один автономный модуль – после того, как его найдешь! – значительно проще, чем всю систему жизнеобеспечения космической станции.

Звуковые волны из комлинка доносят смех и иные звуки, которыми органики выражают радость. Ну, если за оставшиеся 13 минут 34 секунды условные владельцы и их компания не выберутся из отсека, тут уж никакой дроид не поможет. Разве что кто-нибудь из медицинских, с их возможностью форматировать дефектные вычислительные процессоры у органиков. А скромный астромеханик на такое явно не способен.

\- Эй, жестянка, ты чего это тут делаешь?

Чего и следовало ожидать. Одинокий дроид, занятый регуляцией функционала автономного вычислительного модуля, просто не может не вызвать бессмысленных вопросов. Ну и что, что стоит он посреди коридора? Где контрольный блок поставили, там и работает!

\- Уничтожаю следы несанкционированного входа в систему жизнеобеспечения станции с целью вмешательства в функционирование мусорных отсеков №486/1, №486/2 и №1124/18.

Лучший ответ – честный ответ. Тем более, нет совершенно никакой разницы, озвучивать его или какую-нибудь другую фразу.

\- Ну, работай, работай, железяка.

Что и требовалось доказать. 98,86% органиков не понимает бинарного. Впрочем, оно и к лучшему.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ключевое слово - "диалог"

\- Бип, бип, буи-и-ип!

\- Ар-р-рау!

\- Буо-оп!

\- Раур-р-р уор-р-р!

\- Би-ип! Буи-и-ип! – пш-ш!

\- Р-ры-ы-ы! – стук, хрясь!

\- Эй, что за шум? – в кают-компанию заглянул Люк. – Хан, твой компаньон пытается проломить переборку моим дроидом!

\- А по-моему, это твой дроид пытается прожарить моего компаньона, - парировал Хан, прислонившись к стене.

\- Это всего лишь слабенький электрошок.

\- Вот именно. А у вуки от такого вся шерсть дыбом встает, - Хан прищелкнул пальцами. – Ты когда-нибудь видел вздыбившегося вуки? Так вот, не угомонишь своего астромеха – увидишь.

\- Так, ладно, - Люк помотал головой. – R2, прекрати тыкать в Чубакку манипулятором. Ему ничего не надо перепаивать.

\- Би-и-ип!

\- Нет, это его нормальный способ функционирования. Форматирование не требуется, - Люк повернулся к вуки. – Э-э, Чуи, не стоит колотить моим дроидом о стену. Это же военный астромех, у него тройной запас прочности в конструкции заложен. Переборка вылетит.

\- Уар-р-р-р!

\- Да что вы вообще не поделили?

\- Буоп! Буип!

\- Р-р-рау!

\- Ох, - Люк беспомощно обернулся. – Хан, ты мне не поможешь? Я неплохо знаю бинарный, но то, на чем говорит Чубакка, мне не по зубам.

\- В обмен на ответную услугу, малыш, - махнул рукой тот. – Я шириивук понимаю, а вот пиликанье не разбираю от слова напрочь.

\- Хорошо, - Люк вздохнул, вспомнил, что джедаи тысячелетиями хранили в галактике мир и порядок, выступая в роли дипломатов и регулируя конфликты, и продолжил. – А теперь начнем конструктивный диалог…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ключевое слово - "видеофон"

\- Эй, куда она исчезла? – Люк обиженно смотрел на пустой пол, куда только что проецировалась голограмма незнакомой девушки. – Покажи еще раз!

\- Закрытая информация, - пиликнул астромех. – Эксклюзивно для Оби-Вана Кеноби.

\- Слушай, ты мне уже всю голову заморочил своим Кеноби, - Люк вытер руки куском ветоши. – Пойми, мы тебя купили. Законно приобрели. Ты теперь будешь работать с нами, решать интересные инженерные задачи разряда «собрать влаговыпариватель из трех перекрученных железяк».

\- Перспектива не вдохновляет.

\- А кого ж она вдохновляет, - вздохнул Люк. – Ну, еще можно управлять нашей системой обороны. Вот уж точно задание для высокоорганизованного разума! А ты – дроид военный, тебе должно быть интересно.

\- Приоритетная задача на данный момент – поиск Оби-Вана Кеноби и передача ему информации.

\- Про эту девушку… - Люк мечтательно улыбнулся. – Слушай, она твоя хозяйка, да?

\- Условный владелец с доступом по протоколу 0,5, - непонятно ответил дроид.

\- А ты меня можешь с ней связать? Ну, чтобы поговорить?

Астромех пиликнул какую-то фразу, неизвестную Люку. Скорее всего, это было особо заковыристое ругательство.

\- Ответ отрицательный. В астродроидах моей модели не предусмотрен встроенный видеофон, о странный органик, не разбирающийся в технике.

\- Я разбираюсь! – обиделся Люк.

\- А не похоже.

\- В астродроидов твоей модели и репульсоры обычно не вставляют, - парировал Люк. – А у тебя в ходовой под них зарезервировано место. Правда, сняли потом… И под малую бластерную установку гнездо имеется. Ну, очень малую. Так что нечего тут пиликать, тебя явно переконфигурировали чуть ли не при каждой починке.

\- Возражения приняты, - неохотно согласился дроид. – Однако видеофон в моей конструкции все равно отсутствует.

\- Понимаешь, я вообще-то не против, чтобы ты передал это сообщение Оби-Вану Кеноби, кем бы он там ни был, - объяснил Люк. – Но я ведь ничего не знаю об этом человеке. Может, он для нас опасен? Нужно больше информации, ты можешь мне показать…

\- Принято, по запросу «Оби-Ван Кеноби» в памяти присутствует 331 голозапись, - перебил его астромех.

\- Я хотел сказать – что-нибудь еще про эту девушку, - пробормотал Люк.

\- В каком порядке демонстрировать записи? – осведомился дроид.

\- Да как хочешь! – досадливо махнул рукой Люк.

Ответное пиликанье отчего-то показалось ему очень довольным.

На полу снова развернулась голограмма, на этот раз нечеткая и очень мелкая: снимали, похоже, с большого расстояния. Две полупрозрачные фигурки размахивали мечами, пытаясь достать друг друга. Одна из них метнулась к другой, та крутанула меч, одним движением отсекая первой конечности.

\- Ого, - Люка слегка замутило. – Э, R2D2, а который из них твой Кеноби?

Дроид вместо ответа подсветил оставшуюся невредимой фигуру.

\- Ты был мне братом, Энакин! Я любил тебя! – очень тихо донеслось из динамиков.

\- Опасный тип, - пробормотал Люк. – Я сначала думал, что твой Кеноби – это Бен, который за Дюнным морем живет. Но наш отшельник ничего такого не творит, соседи бы знали.

Голограмма пошла рябью. Первый силуэт удалялся, поднимаясь по невидимому склону, второй пытался ползти за ним, цепляясь единственной уцелевшей рукой.

\- Кого это он так… любит? – подобрал слово Люк.

\- Энакина Скайуокера, моего хозяина, - с готовностью ответил дроид.

\- Энакина, - медленно проговорил Люк. – Скайуокера.

Голограмма задергалась и окончательно потухла.

\- Подтверждаю.

\- А у тебя есть какие-нибудь записи с ним? Понимаешь, так звали моего отца. Я – Люк Скайуокер.

\- Ответ положительный, по запросу «Энакин Скайуокер» в памяти присутствует 2745 голозаписей, - Люку опять показалось, что астромех чем-то доволен. – Для подтверждения озвученного предположения предоставьте образец ДНК.

\- Чего?

\- Приложите руку к многофункциональному разъему №2.

Люк послушно дотронулся до гнезда чуть ниже полукруглой головы дроида. В ладонь кольнуло.

\- Ждите, идет обработка генетического материала.

\- И кто мне только что говорил про видеофон? – задал риторический вопрос Люк. – Скажешь, медицинский анализатор с расширенным функционалом в астромехов штатно ставят?

\- Энакин Скайуокер разделял мое стремление к совершенству, - дипломатично ответил дроид. – Обработка данных завершена, предположение о принадлежности носителя данного генетического материала к семейству Скайуокер подтверждено. Вам доступна закрытая информация, зашифрованная протоколами до 0,5 включительно.

\- Право владения по крови? – Люк нахмурился.

\- Энакин Скайуокер изъявил желание открыть мой полный функционал исключительно своим потомкам.

\- Значит, потомкам… - протянул Люк. – Знаешь, R2D2, я помогу тебе найти этого Оби-Вана Кеноби. Мне тоже стоит с ним встретиться.

Он зло прищурился.

\- Можно даже сказать, что он – моя единственная надежда.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ключевое слово - "кабель"

Мрачная тьма, наполняющая пустые коридоры, сгустилась до почти ощутимой степени и выплеснула наружу полупрозрачную фигуру. Впрочем, небольшой потрепанный астродроид этого не заметил, нахально проехав прямо сквозь нее.

\- Что ты, кусок бинарного кода на колесиках, делаешь в месте моего упокоения? – зловеще вопросил Темный Лорд ситхов Экзар Кун.

\- Кабель тяну, - флегматично пиликнул дроид.

\- Какой еще кабель?

\- 3 на 2,5, усиленный, модификация 135/1 для использования во влажном климате, - дроид деловито закрепил очередную петлю кабеля на каменной стене. – Удивительный факт: призрак, понимающий бинарный язык.

\- Мне просто было скучно, - пожал плечами Лорд Кун. – Скажи, монтажник ты наш, а что будет, если я в тебя молнией шибану? В качестве моральной компенсации за глумление над моим храмом.

Астромех невозмутимо протянул вперед манипулятор. На конце его заискрило.

\- В мой функционал тоже входит проведение электрошокового вразумления глупых органиков. И заземление у меня хорошее.

\- Какая прелесть! – восхитился Лорд Кун. – Дроид, владеющий молнией Силы! А ты ситх или джедай?

\- Глупая эктоплазма, - отрезал тот. – Даже последнему юнлингу в джедайских яслях известно, что дроиды нейтральны к Силе и не могут принадлежать одной из ее Сторон.

\- Я не эктоплазма, а информационная форма жизни.

\- Ошибка. Информационная форма жизни является высшей степенью существования разума и не способна на столь глупые утверждения. Может быть, тебе стоит пройти дефрагментацию и перезаписаться на твердый носитель необходимой емкости?

\- В голокрон мне еще рано, - хмыкнул Лорд Кун. - Или уже поздно. Ладно, дитя искусственного интеллекта, иди, пока я добрый. В конце концов, с живыми развлекаться интереснее.

\- Органиков под кодовыми обозначениями «Люк Скайуокер» и «Лея Органа» не трогай, они мои, - безапелляционно пиликнул астромех.

\- Нет, ты точно ситх! – хохотнул Лорд Кун. – Сразу двух ценнейших подопытных ухватил! Признавайся, у тебя внутри гнездо под голокрон и красный световой меч в потайном отделении?

\- И снова повторюсь: дроиды нейтральны к Силе. А что касается светового меча, данное устройство у меня имеется в джедайском варианте, с клинком синего цвета.

\- А почему?

\- Трофейный, - ответное пиликанье было безмятежным, как небо над набуанскими садами.

\- Чувствую себя вчерашним выпускником коррибанской Академии, но как насчет небольшого поединка? – азартно предложил Лорд Кун.

Коридор огласила резкая фраза на бинарном.

\- Хм. До такой степени я языка не знаю, но догадываюсь, что ты меня послал.

\- Подтверждаю.

\- Ладно, дроид, - призрачная рука коснулась металлического корпуса, - с твоими, хм, аппрентисами я развлекаться буду, но в меру. Без лишнего членовредительства.

\- Принято, - недовольно ответил астромех. – Но учти, если что, я проведу в твоем храме непредусмотренную модернизацию. Тебе не понравится.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ключевое слово - "карты"

Бен, как ни странно, оказался дома и даже вышел им навстречу. Обычно, заглянув к отшельнику, любой из соседей мог наткнуться только на закрытую дверь: Бен не любил гостей, да и часто шлялся неизвестно где. Но сейчас Люку повезло.

\- Привет, Бен, - кивнул ему Люк. – Скажи, ты случайно не Оби-Ван Кеноби?

Он знал, что такое начало разговора не очень-то соответствует тому, что в голонете называют дипломатией и основами ведения переговоров. Но, когда они с R2D2 обсуждали план действий, астродроид отдельно предупредил Люка: «Джедаи чувствуют фальшь и замешательство, а искреннее общение повышает шанс войти в контакт на 8,45 процента». Поэтому Люк был готов ляпнуть еще и не такую глупость.

\- Оби-Ван Кеноби… - задумчиво протянул Бен. – Давно я не слышал этого имени.

\- R2D2 его ищет, - Люк похлопал рукой по куполу астродроида. – Говорит, для него есть какое-то очень важное послание. Так ты знаешь этого человека?

\- Конечно, знаю, - кивнул Бен. – Ведь это я.

\- Физиогномистический анализ дает положительный результат, - пиликнул R2D2.

\- Тогда для вас голозапись, - Люк отвел глаза: в памяти всплыла совсем не та голограмма, о которой он говорил. – Только можно я тоже посмотрю? Там такая девушка красивая, а я все равно уже немножко увидел… нечаянно.

\- Проходи, Люк, - улыбнулся Бен, открывая дверь.

R2D2 еще дома настаивал на том, чтобы сначала доставить послание по назначению: «Нам требуется официальный предлог для визита! К тому же, после планируемого разговора существует 68 процентов вероятности, что летальный исход заинтересованного лица не позволит обсудить содержание послания». Люк был не против, да и хотелось узнать, что же нужно той девушке из голограммы.

Девушка оказалась самой настоящей принцессой, попавшей в беду. Люк кивнул сам себе: надо спасать. Обязательно. Он, в конце концов, лучший гонщик на Татуине, да и связи кое-какие имеет. И дроид у него замечательный и очень многофункциональный. Этого должно хватить. Корабля, правда, нет. Но можно выгрести заначку или просто попросить дядю свести с кем-нибудь из его знакомых. А если не хватит на билет… Говорят, один тип как-то раз выиграл корабль в одной из кантин Мос-Айсли. Можно попробовать повторить, Люку всегда везло в карты.

Занятый своими мыслями и почти забывший об истинной причине прихода, он едва не пропустил мимо ушей очередную реплику Бена.

\- А? Что? Конечно, я тоже полечу, - вскинулся Люк. – Но, Бен, тебе-то какая польза от простого фермера?

\- Ты не обычный фермер, Люк, - Бен покачал головой. – Ты знаешь, что твой отец был рыцарем-джедаем?

Люк стиснул пальцы, давя волнение. Вот сейчас всё и выяснится.

\- Дядя никогда не говорил об этом.

\- Он боялся, что ты сорвешься за Оби-Ваном в какой-нибудь отчаянный поход, как и твой отец, - Бен грустно улыбнулся. Затем поднялся и подошел к одной из стен, отодвинул неприметную панель.

\- Что это? – на недлинном цилиндре с несколькими кнопками невольно останавливался взгляд.

\- Световой меч твоего отца. Оружие рыцарей-джедаев. Элегантное оружие из более цивилизованной эпохи, - Бен протянул руку с цилиндром вперед. Люк осторожно, не касаясь его ладони, забрал меч.

\- С вероятностью 89,7 процентов взятый насильственно, - возмущенно пиликнул R2D2.

\- Как умер мой отец? – вопрос сорвался почти одновременно с речью дроида: ждать и сдерживаться дальше Люк уже не мог.

\- Дарт Вейдер помог Империи выследить и уничтожить джедаев. Он предал и убил твоего отца, - глаза Бена были мудрыми и печальными.

Внутри у Люка, кажется, что-то лопнуло и растеклось, словно яростный шквал песчаной бури или ударная волна от взрыва. Даже перед глазами всё будто подернулось дымкой. Остро захотелось вцепиться Бену в горло, разодрать плоть и смотреть, как тот будет умирать.

\- Дарт Вейдер, значит, - медленно проговорил Люк. Поднял взгляд, уставившись в глаза врагу. – Скажи, Бен. Этот Дарт Вейдер, когда убивал моего отца, случайно не говорил ему «ты был мне братом, Энакин, я любил тебя?»

Ответить Бен не успел, но выражение его лица – боль и обреченность, сменившие опасливое непонимание – сказало Люку всё, что он хотел услышать.

\- Ненавижу! – буря вокруг взвилась гневным смерчем, Люк бросился вперед, забыв, что в руках у него какое-то там элегантное оружие из цивилизованной эпохи, и просто пытаясь добраться до врага. Ударить, рвануть, сломать кости, выдрать глотку, выпустить внутренности…

Бен отчего-то начал оседать еще до того, как Люк оказался рядом, только вскинул руки, защищаясь.

\- Люк, остановись, ты не должен…

\- Ненавижу, - с наслаждением выплюнул Люк и схватил его за горло. В правой руке мешалось что-то твердое, и этим чем-то он ударил, ломая кадык. А потом ударил еще раз и еще, пока под пальцами не начало прогибаться мягкое, безвольное.

\- Сволочь, - Люк разжал руки. Пелена перед глазами медленно таяла. Бен лежал на полу, неестественно запрокинув голову. Отчего-то пахло кровью.

\- Хороший результат, - пиликнуло сбоку. Люк резко повернулся. R2D2 стоял рядом с телом Бена и невозмутимо отряхивал что-то острое, зажатое в манипуляторе.

\- Ты… это ты его? – помутившаяся память подсунула сцену: Бен начинает падать, когда до его горла еще слишком далеко.

\- Мы же договаривались, - укоризненно заметил R2D2. – Ты отвлекаешь, я бью. Скорость органиков несовершенна, они не могут полноценно воспользоваться теми 0,02 секундами полной небоеспособности, что наступили после твоего вопроса.

\- А. Да, - Люк потряс головой. Поднял с пола непонятно когда выпавший отцовский меч. – Чем ты его так?

\- Стандартная ремонтная насадка №7, - манипулятор спрятался обратно в корпус дроида. – У органиков полно уязвимых мест, подходящих для ее применения.

\- Спасибо, - Люк устало сел прямо на пол. Отчего-то его трясло, буря вокруг никак не желала успокаиваться. – Вот, а ты еще сомневался, справимся ли. Твердил, что магистры Ордена – это вам не банта бритая. Хотя сам мне говорил про 68 процентов вероятности его смерти.

\- Поправка: 68 процентов вероятности летального исхода для одного из заинтересованных лиц, - пиликнул R2D2. – Из них вероятность такового для Оби-Вана Кеноби составляла 1,85 процента.

\- То есть, - Люк нахмурился, - это было настолько же реально, как зайти в кантину в Анкорхеде и встретить Джаббу за столом для саббакка?

\- И настолько же опасно, как выиграть у него, - подтвердил R2D2. – Работать против джедаев – самая азартная игра в мире.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ключевое слово - "анонимность"

Настроение у лорда Вейдера было неоднозначным. С одной стороны, наглый визит на Звезду Смерти неизвестного, но явно прореспубликански настроенного одаренного раздражал. Ладно бы это был джедай, такой визит означал бы всего лишь очередную операцию Альянса. Но на станцию нахально вломился кто-то совершенно необученный и только за счет сырой Силы – весьма немалой, кстати говоря – переламывающий вероятности в свою пользу. В него даже не попали ни разу! А одаренные, не ушибленные Светлой Стороной на всю голову, вызывали у Вейдера острое желание отловить, поднатаскать и использовать в качестве затычки в кадровых дырах.

С другой стороны, приятно грело душу количество мелких и не очень оплошностей, совершенных Таркином и его людьми: начиная с дианоги в мусорном отсеке и заканчивая попыткой взрыва Альдераана. С точки зрения Вейдера, половины этого списка хватило бы, чтобы усомниться в компетентности гранд-моффа.

От размышлений отвлек писк встроенного в доспехи комлинка. Вейдер машинально вывел запрос на линзы шлема и нахмурился. Этот канал связи определенно был ему знаком. Один из старых, созданных еще падаваном Скайуокером во время войн клонов. Или даже раньше? Но те, кто мог бы воспользоваться таким кодом, либо давно сменили позывные, либо были мертвы.

Вейдер разблокировал содержание письма и хмыкнул. Судя по форме, это была классическая анонимка. Такие обычно писали не ему, а на него: мол, Лорд Вейдер нарушает свои должностные обязанности, превышает полномочия и вообще лезет с форсгрипом и майндтриком туда, где испокон веков царят распилы и откаты. А здесь?

«Настоящим уведомляю Энакина Скайуокера, что выполнение Энакином Скайуокером базовой программы органиков неполноценно. Дочерние программы Энакина Скайуокера (2 шт., генетические карты прилагаются) в течение 19 стандартных лет не имели возможности проводить модернизацию под руководством исходного образца, а прямой контакт Энакина Скайуокера с оными привел к тому, что данные программы в настоящий момент удаляются от боевого планетоида «Звезда Смерти» со скоростью 75 МгС/ч (предполагаемый пункт прибытия – система Явин, планетоид Явин-IV). В связи с тем, что на Явине-IV присутствует еще одна форма жизни, крайне заинтересованная в одаренных органиках, Энакину Скайуокеру настоятельно рекомендуется наладить контакт со своими дочерними программами. Доброжелатель».  
Вейдер озадаченно моргнул. Среди его знакомых, способных воспользоваться этим каналом связи, нашлось бы не так много разумных, осведомленных о специфической форме жизни, обитающей на Явине, и об отношении к ней Вейдера. И только один из них называл стремление к размножению базовой программой органиков.

Что ж, генетические карты стоит тщательно проверить. А Таркина – профилактически отстранить от командования под предлогом профнепригодности. А то полезет еще Явин взрывать. А там, как выяснилось, не только Лорд Кун (освобождение которого и так способно доставить Империи немало неприятностей), но и его, Вейдера, хм… дочерние программы.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ключевое слово - "упрощение"

\- Должен отметить, что со времени войн клонов дипломатические способности Энакина Скайуокера совершенно не изменились.

\- Сработало же, - Вейдер закрыл за астродроидом дверь каюты.

\- На 50 процентов. И то если считать успехом ненормативные выражения на трех языках, освещающие реакцию Люка Скайуокера на данное известие.

\- Это нормально. Он просто вырос на Татуине. В конце концов, когда Люк ознакомился с результатами генетического анализа, он признал, что это не обман.

\- Тогда уже Лея Органа попросила Люка Скайуокера повторить все произнесенные утверждения, так как ей не хватило словарного запаса для достоверного описания ситуации, - ехидно пиликнул R2D2.

\- Разберемся, - уверенно сказал Вейдер. – Им просто нужно побыть одним. Обсудить новые сведения. Поругать меня или еще кого-нибудь. Выплеснут эмоции – и можно будет снова вести диалог.

\- Возможно, Энакину Скайуокеру стоит обновить дипломатические протоколы.

\- Вот еще дроиды не хаяли мои способности к переговорам.

\- Если бы я не упростил ситуацию до предельного уровня, вероятность успеха в налаживании отношений со своим потомством у Энакина Скайуокера снизилась бы до 8,6 процентов.

\- Может быть, - неохотно признал Вейдер. – И что же ты при этом делал?

\- Способствовал повышению уровня осведомленности Люка Скайуокера, - гордо пиликнул R2D2. – Обойдя при этом два протокола секретности. Ликвидировал лишнюю переменную в общем уравнении.

\- Какую?

\- Оби-Ван Кеноби, магистр Ордена джедаев.

\- Кеноби?! – в каюте потемнело, светильник в углу мигнул и погас. – Ах ты ведроид облупленный! Это был мой враг!

\- Кто не успел, тот опоздал, - невинно ответил R2D2. – А пробовать на мне специфическое ситхское умение «форсгрип» бесполезно из-за отсутствия у дроидов дыхательных путей. И световым мечом тоже не поможет: мой корпус покрыт бескаровым напылением.

\- Когда успел? – невольно заинтересовался Вейдер. – И откуда достал-то?

\- Где взял, там больше нет.

Вейдер вздохнул, насколько позволяла система жизнеобеспечения. Свет в каюте зажегся снова.

\- Ладно. Но как ты Кеноби-то грохнуть ухитрился?

\- Стандартной ремонтной насадкой №7.

\- R2, магистры не умирают от заточки в сердце. По крайней мере, мгновенно.

\- В поясничный отдел позвоночника, - уточнил R2D2. – Потом – в грудной. Остальное обеспечил Люк Скайуокер.

\- Я не буду спрашивать, как ты уговорил его напасть на магистра, - проговорил Вейдер.

\- Он был очень недоволен попыткой Оби-Вана Кеноби выдать Дарта Вейдера за убийцу Энакина Скайуокера. В связи с чем использовал переданный ему в символических целях отцовский меч в качестве тяжелого тупого предмета.

\- Сила любит идиотов, - подытожил Вейдер. – То-то он ощущается подозрительно темным.

\- Параметры оценки одаренных с точки зрения их силовой окраски мне недоступны, - с сожалением пиликнул R2D2.

\- Ладно, если Кеноби убивал еще и Люк, - Вейдер удовлетворенно прикрыл глаза, представляя себе эту картину, - к тому же, потемневший в процессе… Ради такого и врага не жалко. Но голозапись ты мне потом покажешь.

\- Подтверждаю.

\- И как же ты еще упрощал ситуацию? – Вейдеру было интересно, не пришибла ли эта компания еще пару-тройку джедаев по пути на флагман.

\- Способствовал выживанию Люка Скайуокера на Звезде Смерти и его побегу с данного планетоида. Саботировал вылет Люка Скайуокера в атаку на Звезду Смерти. Минимизировал риск летального исхода для Люка Скайуокера и Леи Органа от интереса со стороны псевдоинформационной формы жизни, обитающей на Явине-IV.

\- Вы еще и с Куном поцапаться успели? – Вейдер уже устал удивляться.

\- Глупая эктоплазма, - поставил диагноз R2D2. – Необоснованно считает меня ситхом. Хотя последнему падшему известно, что дроиды нейтральны к Силе.

\- Ситх – это не только Сила, но еще и хитрозадость, - улыбнулся под маской Вейдер. – Я всё сильнее склоняюсь к мысли, что девятнадцать лет жизни при королевской семье Альдераана тебя испортили.

\- Мне было нечего делать, - невинно пиликнул R2D2.

\- Был нормальный астродроид, в меру склонный к авантюризму и поиску приключений на собственную ходовую часть. А что получилось? Палпатин на колесиках, пищащий на бинарном!

\- Подтверждаю, хозяин, - согласился R2D2. – Я тоже соскучился.


End file.
